pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sword of Justice
Welcome to PvX! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:02, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :wait this isn't even a user, is this allowed? --Frosty 09:01, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::If we disallowed it, they would just use one of their member's namespaces, who cares to be honest? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:04, 14 November 2008 (EST) y r u on my pages stop editin them u have ur own dont you? - Sword of Justice :It's a talk page yeah? - McTai 17:35, 14 November 2008 ::YEAH GET THE FUCK OUT! —Sazzles ' :::Anyone is allowed to talk on a talk page. --Frosty 17:52, 14 November 2008 (EST) wuteva just stop putin ur shitty pvx faggot guild shit on my page - sword of Justice :Your page. - 'McTai 18:40, 14 November 2008 ::It's not his it's mine! My page! Leave it alone! I claim this page. —Sazzles ' :::Sold! Meet me ingame to pay me - 'McTai 18:42, 14 November 2008 thats my page it had all faggot stuff for some shitty guild that you shitters all made :wtf? - McTai 18:49, 14 November 2008 ::FAG SHIT FUCK —Sazzles ' :::Hello Marcus The Cube, I believe you are now socking. --Frosty 18:52, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::A guild userspace?-- 18:56, 14 November 2008 (EST) oh oh! You're doing things you're not supposed to! Bad boy. '—Sazzles ' :HALP! HALP! I'm being oppressed! - 'McTai 19:28, 14 November 2008 In case you're not a sock Sorry. Some dude had a guild article in the main namespace, and it got moved to User:Sword of Justice (Back in Aug 2007), which is the guild name. It's a rather common name, so I'm not surprised the name would be taken some time, but oh well. The guild page should be somewhere way else. PvXers are just a bunch of assholes who are happy to 0-0-0 any build you post and chase you down with bricks, chains and spiky mallets, which is the reason you got retarded comments above. If you are a sock; fuck off and burn in a deep dark hole (maybe followed by the aforementioned bricks and spiky mallets). Have a nice day. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:40, 17 November 2008 (EST) i no i fuckin told them to get off my fuckin page but these faggots just keep putin their shit here so their fucking homos now Sword of Justice 17:04, 17 November 2008 (EST) Moving All non-user related matters to http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Marcus_The_Cube/Sword_of_Justice. Less drama, the happier for us all, I think.152.226.7.213 04:34, 18 November 2008 (EST) Sword of Justice I suspect you are a sock, but can't confirm right at the moment. You are getting your user page back, stop being a douche and stop breaking PvX:NPA. Letting it slide for now because of how slow I was at getting on to this issue and the bizaare circumstances. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:47, 18 November 2008 (EST) :On a side note, would you be willing to change your user name to allow the guild Sword of Justice use of this namespace as they have been doing previously? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:08, 18 November 2008 (EST) did u delete my page wtf faggot its mine i can have wut i want there dont change it no they cant use this name but they can keep askin for other faggots 2 join them for boy love and luk lamer pve here and dont call me a sock faggot whoru. 13:15, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::Stop trolling, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:20, 18 November 2008 (EST) im not trolin i wanna kno y my page wuz deleted wtf is with u ppl first ppl put there shit here and now u delete my page gtfo imo Sword of Justice :::You're quite hilarious, you are. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:27, 18 November 2008 (EST) Any chance you could stop being a douchebag? Your page was deleted because you didn't have a page, feel free to make whatever you want and put it there as long as it doesn't breach our policies. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:31, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Douchebag or not isn't the point; what the point IS is that the behaviour of both Marcus and Sword are so similar that it is suspicious, no, uncanny.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:42, 18 November 2008 (EST) where is my fuckin build did u fuckin delete that 2 or did i break it wen i tried 2 save a new page Sword of Justice 13:44, 18 November 2008 (EST)